Tangible
by McRaider
Summary: Yoda spoke of Master Jinn training ObiWan when he arrived on Tatooine there would be an old friend there to greet him. This is one way I thought it might have happened. Short oneshot.


Tangible  
McRaider  
Summary: Yoda spoke of Master Jinn training Obi-Wan when he arrived on Tatooine there would be an old friend there to greet him. This is one way I thought it might have happened. Please read and review!

Head down, Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly rode away on his creature, in his least favorite planet, he knew he would have to remain here for at least sixteen years, or until the Force gave him some type of sign that Luke was ready to face his father.

Yoda had told Obi-Wan of a small dwelling in the mountains of Tatooine, where he would remain, live and begin his life as, what he could only describe as a hermit. He shook his head, it was amazing to believe they had worked so hard, come so far to be destroyed by what could have easily been their best warrior.

He had failed, it was the only thing he could feel, the only thing he could think as he slowly stepped off his ride and looked at the ground before him. He had failed the Jedi, failed Yoda, and most of all he had failed Qui-Gon.

The words still rang through his mind every day, Qui-Gon's dying wishes had been for Obi-Wan to train the boy, to teach him everything. Obi-Wan had done what he could, he had felt that he had trained Anikin in every fashion Qui-Gon had trained Obi-Wan. So where…when…and how had he gone wrong. Had he been so blind, to not see all the warnings, all the cries for help. He had been so intent on doing exactly what his master…his friend…his father had asked of him, that he hadn't seen what was truly in front of him the entire time. If Anikin had ever been a good person, it had been the day they had found him on this forsaken planet he would soon be calling home.

He opened the makeshift wooden door to his new home and looked around, he felt his shoulders sag in defeat. Betrayal, pain, anger, frustration, he felt like his emotions had just run a pod race. He saw the couch and slowly moved over to it, he flopped down onto the hard sleeping couch and grabbed a pillow, pulling it close he felt his eyes beginning to burn.

"Obi…" came the soft and gentle voice.

He was sure he'd gone crazy, force, how he missed that voice. A voice he hadn't truly heard in nearly ten years; the tears that had been burning his eyes finally began to pour over his cheeks.

"Master," he whimpered like a child again, his heart breaking.

"I'm here my Padawan," came the kind voice.

Obi one looked up through tear blurred vision, there stood his master, in the flesh, looking like he had looked everyday of the life they had spent together. He didn't look like he'd been killed, like he's been cut down in front of Obi all those years ago.

"I'm sorry…I've failed you," he cried.

The taller Jedi shook his head and sat down on the couch beside his old Padawan, reaching out a hand he gently stroked the man's now longer hair; he smiled, how he missed the braid he had once played with when holding the boy. How he missed the short, spiky, yet soft hair.

"You have grown into a fine you man, you did not fail me child, you never failed me," Qui-Gon whispered as he gently rubbed the man's back.

"I couldn't do it…I tried to train him, to teach him as you taught me…"

"Obi…listen to me, you did nothing wrong, I am proud of you…I am always proud of you, I couldn't have possibly taught Anikin any better. He made the choice to turn, a choice if you recall, one of my Padawan's also made. We are not so different Padawan."

"I should have done more, now I have lost a Apprentice, a brother…and the galaxy has lost it's savior."

"There is nothing more you could have done, I am here child, you cannot dwell upon this, and you have many years in front of you, years to learn about many more ways of the force."

"I've missed you," he whispered.

Qui-Gon nodded, and gently pulled the man into a tight embrace, and for the first time in ten years, Obi-Wan felt truly at home. How he had missed this man's hugs. Qui-Gon had become his father, and his friend.

"I have missed you as well my Padawan," replied Qui-Gon.

"I'm not a Padawan anymore," sniffled the Jedi Master.

"You will always and forever be my Padawan my dear Obi. Always."


End file.
